fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Crocker, You're Fired/Quotes
:(Abracatraz Prison; Fairy Guard taking Anti-Cosmo to a cell) :Anti-Cosmo: Fools! You think your prison cells can outmatch my genius? I've been in the darkest pits in the universe, places that'll make your fairy bodies rattle. :Fairy Guard: I'm sure I would love to see these places. :(opens a cell door; Juandissimo flexing) :Anti-Cosmo: (sigh) Having a muscle bod for a roommate is just what I need. :Juandissimo: Anti-Cosmo? If I wanted to talk about ugliness, I would've shared a cell with the Anti-Juandissimo. :Anit-Cosmo: (sarcastically) How drool. Anyway, what brings you here? Aren't you the most appreciated fairy in the universe? :Binky: (on security monitor) And now, he's became unappreciated. :Juandissimo: Words hurt, Binky. And as for your question earlier, I don't want to talk about it. I've done something really horrible it has cost the life of a fellow fairy. :Anti-Cosmo: C'mon. Don't leave me hanging. I've got nothing else to do around here. :Juandissimo: Well, okay. But I must tell you, it was an event that was very heart shocking. It all started on an ordinary day in Dimmsdale Elementary... :(3-D camera moving around Dimmsdale; ''The All New Fairly OddParents in: Mr. Crocker, You're Fired; camera stops to Dimmsdale Elementary)'' :(Mr. Crocker's Class) :Crocker: Alright class, time to play a little game I like to call, Hang F. You think of a name that start with an F, and I'll draw parts of it down. Don't even try to think of a word that sounds like F with the Ph at the start, or you yourself will get an F. :Timmy: This game is a load of phoey. :Crocker: See what Turner did there? A word that start with Ph. (pulls up his F blaster) F!!! (blasts a giant F an Timmy's face) :Ivan: You okay, man? :Timmy: (gets up) I'm fine. Been through worse. :Crocker: You've said "fine". That is an F right there. :Timmy: (covering himself) Here we go again. :Crocker: No, this time, you did say a word that start with F. So, that's a straight long line to start the F. :(Timmy looks at the clock; 25 minutes to 3:00) :Crocker: And voila. My giant F magnifier will allow me to catch FAIRIES with a blink of an eye. :Chloe: That doesn't look good. :Timmy: Yeah, if only I wish his invention would melt. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands; '''WHAT A WORLD POOF')'' :(Crocker's F magnifier melts) :Crocker: Oh, fiddlesticks! :Kevin: That's another word that starts with an F. :Crocker: GAME'S OVER, NEPHEW!! ---- :(3:00pm dismissal; kids exceedingly run out of school) :(Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and Chloe with their fairies still in school supply form looking bored sitting on a bench) :Timmy: What do you want to do today? :Timantha: I don't know. What do you want to do today? :Ivan: I don't know. What do you want to do today? :Chloe: I don't know. What do you want to do today? :Timmy: I don't know. What do you want to do today? :Wanda: I know what I'm going to do today, NOT LISTENING TO THE SAME QUESTION OVER AND OVER!! :Astronov: It's bad enough having to deal with Mr. Crocker's invention. :Cosmo: We could've been hurt. :Neptunia: Or killed. :Ivan: You guys are right. Mr. Crocker is getting more devious with his inventions and you guys are in terrible danger. So, I wish Mr. Crocker was fired. :Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny: (raise their wands) Done and done. (CROCK-POT BEGONE) ---- :(The Next Day; Juandissimo announces) :Juandissimo: Little do the godkids know, that wish has completely backfired. :Waxelplax: Well kids, it appears that Mr. Crocker has been fired of his teaching duties. :(kids cheer) :Francis: Yes! Now anything can happen here. (walks up to a girl and pulls her hair off revealing to be a wig) Ha-ha! Got your hair. :Waxelplax: Anyway, please welcome your new teacher, Mrs. Sunshine. :(Timmy looks with a complete shock) :Mrs. Sunshine: So nice to see some happy faces around here. :Waxelplax: If anybody needs me, I'll be in my office, not dancing and celebrating the outgoing of your former teacher who's name shall not be mentioned. (quickly runs out; party noises off-screen) :Mrs. Sunshine: Now I've know that you have seen me before and that I was crazy, but, I've been completely rehabilitated and will now makes your lives in school worth living! :(kids cheer; Sunshine makes an evil glare at Timmy) ---- :(School Dismissal) :(Chester, A.J., Tootie and Charlotte walk out with a plate of cupcakes on their hands) :Chester: Wow, Mrs. Sunshine has really changed since the last time we've met her. :A.J.: Yeah, I mean, she use to be this crazy hunter in disguise, but now, she's completely different. And instead of having gold stars, we get golden frosted cupcakes. :Tootie: I just love having a new teacher who cares about us no matter what. :Charlotte: (after eating the last of her cupcakes, talking fast) Uh-huh. You guys gonna eat that? (snatches the cupcakes) Didn't think so! (stuff Chester, A.J. and Tootie's cupcakes in her mouth) :(camera moves to Timmy and Ivan) :Timmy: I don't trust "Mrs. Sunshine" one bit. :Ivan: Any why call her name like that? :Timmy: Her actual name is Ms. Doombringer. :Neptunia: What was that name? I didn't catch it. :Timmy: It's Ms. Doombringer. Just like Mr. Crocker, she is also a fairy hunter. :Ivan, Chloe, Astronov, Neptunia, and Sunny: What?! :Timmy: Yes, but even more dangerous than any other fairy hunter I could imagine. (flashback) I've once wished for her, before noticing her true colors, to be our permanent teacher. Then when she revealed herself as Ms. Doombringer, she explains that being wished permanent was part of her plan to catch and hunt down fairies, in a dark way. I've barely escaped with my life, until Crocker joined forces with me to take her out and was able to make it another day. (flashback over) Now because of your wish, Ivan, Ms. Doombringer will hunt for your fairies as well! :Ivan: What have I done? I've put our fairies in even more grave danger than ever before! :Poof: What should we do? :Timantha: I'd figure it's best you guys stay in Fairy World while we figure out a way to get rid of Doombringer. :Wanda: That's a good plan, as long as you don't get hurt. :Chloe: We've got each other's backs. :Astronov: Okay, if there's anything going on, let us know. (poofs away with the other fairies) :(Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and Chloe walk until they're stopped by Mrs. Sunshine) :Mrs. Sunshine: Going somewhere? :Chloe: Oh, yeah. We were just going out sightseeing. That's all. :Ivan: (panicking) Yeah, we weren't talking about you truly being a dangerous fairy hunter, if that's what you're thinking. :(Timmy, Timantha and Chloe facepalm) :Mrs. Sunshine: (different voice) I was hoping you'd eventually spill the beans. (thunder and lightning appear revealing her true self) :Timmy: Doombringer! :Doombringer: I told you I'd be back! Now that your fairies are out of the picture, there will be no escape from me! :Chloe: RUN!! :(Timmy, Ivan, Timantha and Chloe split up) :Doombringer: (sarcastically) Oh no. You've split up. How will I catch you all? (pulls up sharp stars and traps them into nearby walls) Well, that was fun. :Timmy: You'll never catch my fairies. :Doombringer: On the contrary. The time I was chasing after your boiled faced friend with the magic, I've took the liberality of collecting a few of those magical pencil shavings and was able to analyze them to find the location of your precious Fairy World. :Timantha: Oh no! Now she knows their every move. :Doombringer: That's right. There will be no escape from Ms. Doombringer this time. (runs off wickedly laughing) :Timmy: This is bad. Really bad! ---- :(back to Juandissimo and Anti-Cosmo) :Anti-Cosmo: Wow, that Ms. Doombringer sounds very strict. Even I feel bad for you fairies. :Juandissimo: Well, if it wasn't for me, I wouldn't be here at all. :Anti-Cosmo: What do you mean? :Juandissimo: I've became a traitor to all fairy kind. :Anti-Cosmo: (surprised) Get out of town! How-and why? :Juandissimo: Let Binky explain. :Binky: Well, the minute Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny were taken to Fairy World by their godchildren, there was a Pixie apocalypse. ---- :(scene shows the Pixies turning everything in Fairy World dull with H.P. watching with anticipation) :Jorgen: We must stop those pointy headed freaks at once! :Neptunia: How do we do that? :Juandissimo: Allow me. :Wanda, Neptunia, Poof and Sunny: Juandissimo? :Astronov: (twitches) Juandissimo!? :Cosmo: (covers Astronov's eyes) Look away. :Juandissimo: Have no fear, your fairy savior is here! (flies near the Pixies) Just looking at you bores me. (charges his wand) I'll have to do something to change your tones. :(Juandissimo and the Pixies battle) :Wanda: This sure is an intense battle. We should get the kids to safety. (holds Poof) Come on, Neptunia. :Neptunia: (holds Sunny) Way ahead of you. :(both fly away with their babies) :Tooth Fairy: We can't just let him take down those Pixies single-handed. He's hopelessly outnumbered. :Jorgen: I think I have something to make them go away. (poofs up a magical jet) This magical jet will spread happiness and hope, the two things that Pixies hate the most. (to Cosmo and Astronov) and you two are the only ones puny enough to squeeze into that thing. :Cosmo: You can count on us. :Astronov: As long as I'm not helping muscle boy up there. By the way, why should we ride a jet when we can fly? :Cosmo: I'd figure it'd be fun. :Jorgen: Oh, me too. :(Cosmo and Astronov jumped on the jet) :Cosmo: Okay, fuel engaged, rockets in gear and we are ready for a Pixie free Fairy World. (flies off) :Tooth Fairy: Good luck you two! :(Juandissimo gets blasted by H.P. and falls to the ground) :Astronov: So much for "fairy savior." Okay, we are in position. :Cosmo: Engaging magical happiness and hope... :Astronov and Cosmo: (pull a switch) Now! :(magic on the jet speads all over Fairy World; The Pixies took off; Fairies cheer and fly near the Jet; Juandissimo gets up and sees the crowd coming near; Juandissimo smiles waiting to hear appreciation) :Juandissimo: No need to thank me. :(fairies fly past Juandissimo to Cosmo and Astronovs jet) :Wanda: You guys did it! :Neptunia: I'm so proud of you! :Poof: Way to go, Dad! :Sunny: You too, Daddy! :Cosmo: Uhh, which one of us is the dad? :Jorgen: Trust me, if you were a mom, it would be kind of... shocking. :(everybody laughs; Juandissimo in a distance away from the other fairies flies away in disgrace) :Juandissimo: And that is how dumb luck helped two rookie fairies defeat the Pixies. :Binky: I would say the same about your luck trying to take on the Pixies yourself. Besides, Cosmo and Astronov made a great team. :Juandissimo: That's enought out of you, Binky! :Anti-Cosmo: This story just gets more interesting by the minute. What happened next? :Juandissimo: Well... ---- :(back to Timmy and others still strapped on a wall) :Juandissimo: While Timmy and the rest were still strapped by Ms. Doombringers trap, their classmate friends showed up in their rescue. And Timmy explained everything. :A.J.: Guys, what happened? :Timmy: Doombringer happened. She hasn't changed one bit. :Ivan: She is still fairy obsessed. :Chloe: We have to take our fairies to Fairy World so that she won't catch them. Unfortunatly, she was able to scan the location and we have to get there to warn the others. :Tootie: That's not good. :Charlotte: Is there anything we can do to help out? :Timantha: Yes. Follow us! :(The kids ran inside the school) ---- :(Dark Ally in the middle of the streets) :Juandissimo: (narrator) Meanwhile, in the middle of the streets... :Juandissimo: (angry) I can't believe it! Being out cast by two of the weakest and least attractive fairies in the universe. I'll never be able to live this down. Oh well, might as well head on home. Remy's waiting. :(gets captured by a butterfly net) :(Ms. Doombringer's Hideout) :(Juandissimo sees open eyes from a shadowy side and raises his wand) :Juandissimo: Don't... move. :(wand gets sliced in half) :Juandissimo: I'm listening. :(person in the shadows revealed to be Ms. Doombringer) :Juandissimo: (gasps) ¡Santo guacamole! You're Ms. Doombringer! :Doombringer: Indeed. :Juandissimo: Please don't kill me! I've just been married. :Doombringer: On the contrary. I'm not going to kill you. :Juandissimo: You're not. :Doombringer: I want you to work with me. :Juandissimo: And why on earth would I do that? :Doombringer: Because of this. :(Monitors showing Juandissimo's humiliating defeat against the Pixies and Cosmo and Astronov rising up to save the day) :(Juandissimo makes an angry scowl while watching) :Doombringer: Shocking, isn't it? Those two fellow fairies played you for a sap. :Juandissimo: They did? :Doombringer: Oh yes. If it wasn't for them butting their noses where it doesn't belong, you would still be the most appreciated fairy in your world. But, I do know one way to get your respect back. :Juandissimo: I'll do anything. :Doombringer: I want you to destroy... (points to monitors) that! :Juandissimo: The Big Wand?! No! (breaks the forth-wall) Which is both English and Spanish. Without that wand, every fairy in Fairy World would fade into oblivion and be gone forever. :Doombringer: But that's the beauty of the plan. I'll follow you in disguise, while you get in there and smash that thing into pieces. Once it's fallen, you'll be there in the nick of time to save the day and get your glory back, no harm no foul. And I promise that I won't harm your kind no more. Do we have a deal? :(Juandissimo with a worried look) :Juandissimo: (sigh) Si. :Doombringer: I knew you'd come to your senses. (turns around softly laughing) ---- :(Crocker Cave) :(the kids fell down from above the gapping hole and landed with a thud; Timmy pulls a pink mattress near the posistion of the hole) :Timmy: All we have to do is use Crocker's portal to make our way to Fairy World, and warn the others about Doombringer to make sure what's she's planning. :Chester: Hey, is that Kevin over there? :(Kevin snoring) :Kevin: (sleep talking) No. No! I don't want to be a cat toy, Uncle Denzel! :Timantha: He's probably dreaming about his uncle being a giant sphinx again. :Chloe: Rats! His portal's busted. We'll never fix it in time. :A.J. and Charlotte: Leave it to us. :(A.J. and Charlotte fixes the portal off-screen) :Ivan: Great! Now we can warn the fairies. :Tootie: Is there anything we can do? :Timmy: You guys stay and make sure Ms. Doombringer isn't around. :Chester: Got it. Be careful, dude. :(Tootie walks right up to Timmy) :Tootie: For luck, Timmy. (kisses Timmy) Now go! :(Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and Chloe runs to the portal) :Chester: So, what should we do now? :Kevin: (sleep talking) I wanna ride the pony. :Charlotte: Wanna draw on his face? :Chester, A.J. and Tootie: Yeah. :(pulls up a marker and walks to Kevin off-screen snickering) ---- :(Fairy World) :Timantha: We made it. Now to find our fairies. :Chloe: (points) Looks like we're ahead of schedule. :(fairies signing Cosmo and Astronov's autograph) :Cosmo: Form a line people, form a line. :Ivan: (off-screen) Guys! :(godchildren shown on-screen) :Wanda: Hey kids, you're just in time to celebrate a success. :Timmy: Success? :Jorgen: To congratulate our new heroes of Fairy World. :Tooth Fairy: If it wasn't for them, those dreaded Pixies would've made us look like a complete bore by now. :Chloe: Oh, congratulations, guys! :Timmy: I would say the same, but right now we need to get ourselves prepared. :Poof: What do you mean? :Timmy: I mean, Ms. Doombringer is back. :Wanda: I knew that madwoman couldn't be trusted! :Neptunia: What's going to happen? :Timantha: She told us that she's got the location of Fairy World and we came here to warn you. :Jorgen: This is serious. Tell us more. :(camera moves to The Big Wand) :(Juandissimo and Doombringer in disguise sneak in) :Doombringer: You know what to do. :Juandissimo: (cuts the wires; talking to himself) Just rearranging the wires here, shutting down the power, be a savior once more in the nick of time, and the crowd goes wild. (imitates crowd cheer) Juandissimo's the best. (imitates crowd again) :(scene goes back to Jorgen) :Jorgen: Whatever she's planning, I'll bet my muscular intellect it's no good. :(noise heard; The Big Wand drains and falls on the ground) :Tooth Fairy: The Big Wand! :Astronov: What's happening? :Jorgen: Someone must have sabotaged The Big Wand. We must get up there immediately! :(everybody runs to the big wand) :Doombringer: That's your cue. I'm out. (runs off) :Juandissimo: Okay, now that phase 1 is complete, it's time to get out there and show Fairy World who is the real hero. :(door opens everyone in shock) :Juandissimo: Um... hola? :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: Juandissimo?! :Juandissimo: This is... awkward. (raises his wand and poofs away) :Astronov: I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted. :Neptunia: How could he do this? And to the fairies? And mostly, his wife. :Timmy: I can't believe this. :Wanda: Looks like he's cut those wires pretty sharp. We have to fix them. :Jorgen: It's no use. With those wires cut to pieces, the Big Wand will be useless and we'll disappear forever! :Timmy: Please! We can't lose you guys. :Ivan: There has to be another way to save you guys. I don't care what it is. Anything! :Jorgen: (sharply inhales) Well, there is one way. :Sunny: What? :Jorgen: This is going to be hard to explain, but I'll just spill the beans. :Cosmo: Ah, it better be fresh. :Jorgen: The only other way to recharge the Big Wand, is to... make a sacrifice. :Chloe: A sacrifice? :Jorgen: Yes. The sacrifice of the youngest male fairy. :Timmy: Wait. Are you saying that the youngest fairy in Fairy World needs to sacrifice his own life? :Sunny: And just who would that be? :(Poof flies by) :Poof: Me. :(Timmy, Ivan, Timantha, Chloe and their fairies gasps) :Wanda: Poof! Have you lost your mind?! Think about what you're saying! :Poof: I am. And it's clear that Fairy World must be saved. :Timmy: (in tears) Poof, please! :Timantha: (voice breaking) You don't have to do this. :Poof: I must. Either make a sacrifice to save Fairy World, or live in a world with no fairies at all. (flies away) :Cosmo and Wanda: Poof! No! :Ivan: I think his mind's made up. If we want to help save Fairy World, we need to find and stop Ms. Doombringer. :Timmy: You're right. :Chloe: And find Juandissimo. :Cosmo: Leave that to us. :Astronov: What do you mean "us?" :Cosmo: No time for stupid questions. (raise wand) Let's go. (POOF) :Timantha: We should head back to earth and find Doombringer. :Chloe: Neptunia, poof us to earth. :Neptunia: (raise her wand) You kids stay alert. :(Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and Chloe poofed back to earth) :Tooth Fairy: Now what? :Jorgen: We must recruit every fairy in the world and repair the Big Wand while Poof does his role. :Wanda: (loudly sighs in gloom) I can't believe this is really happening. :(Sunny looks at Poof getting inside the Big Wand) :Sunny: (in tears; voice breaking) Poof... :(To be continued) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!